metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Fatman
was a member of Dead Cell and a highly trained expert in bomb making. Along with Vamp and Fortune, he was one of the three remaining Dead Cell unit members who took over the Big Shell and instigated the Big Shell Incident. History Early Life and Career Very little is known about Fatman's early life, but he was interested in explosives from a young age. Neglected by his parents, he often hung around his local clock store, quickly developing an obsessive-compulsive fascination with all things mechanical. After building an atomic bomb when he was just ten years old, he aimed for a career relating to bombs. At some point later in his life, Fatman was trained by former NYPD Bomb Squad expert Peter Stillman. Stillman had passed on all his knowledge to Fatman, hoping that he would use it to help others and aid society in general. Stillman treated Fatman like his own son. Nevertheless, he rejected rules and grew to loath his mentor, his mad behavior eventually losing him a job at NEST. Fatman, going against all rules Stillman had taught him, blew up a church, "crippling" Stillman during the blast. Ames's sister was in the church when the blast occurs. Fatman later joined Dead Cell as their bomb expert, and helped construct bombs that were used to simulate terrorist attacks to train the Marine Corps and other government organizations. He was said to have kept his hands as soft and smooth as a woman's, and either spent his time admiring his hands or giving them manicures, never able to keep them still. If he even had a bit of extra spare time, he'd spend it disassembling and assembling his Glock 18 over and over again. He also seems to enjoy riding around on inline skates. Fatman lent his hand in the taking over of the Big Shell facility after Dead Cell went renegade and joined the Sons of Liberty. He planted a series of bombs on each of Big Shell's struts, which were used to distract anyone trying to dismantle the main bombs in the core sections of Big Shell. Fatman's mentor, Peter Stillman was brought in by SEAL Team 10 in order to lend a hand in the bomb disposal. Together with Raiden and Solid Snake (going by the name Iroquois Pliskin), he was quickly able to disarm supposedly all of the C4s placed around the facility. However, Fatman had actually outsmarted Stillman, using smaller bombs as a decoy for larger, undetectable ones. Although Raiden disarmed one of the two bombs, the other exploded as planned, destroying one of Big Shell's struts, flooding the second central core, and killed Stillman. Fatman then confronted Raiden atop the Helipad on Strut E. After neutralizing Fatman's bombs scattered everywhere on the heliport and engaging Fatman in a vicious battle, Raiden defeated him. Before dying, he revealed to Raiden that one last bomb remained but refused to give away it's location though he assured Raiden it was close by. As it turned out, Fatman had hidden the bomb under his body, once defused, his threat was eliminated. Fatman's death did not bother him, as, in his eyes, he was a legend for killing Stillman. Curiously, he seemed to know nothing about Dead Cell's ransom demands. Revolver Ocelot later explained was that this was because Fatman was not involved in the terrorist threat that Raiden was ordered to stop. He was, in reality, an agent of The Patriots, designed to test Raiden's abilities as part of the S3 program, to determine whether or not the program would produce valid data. He only agreed to take part for the opportunity to kill his mentor. Trivia *"Fatman" was the name of the atomic bomb used to destroy Nagasaki in World War II. *The gun Fatman used was the Glock 18. This was the successor model of the Glock 17 used by the N.Y.P.D., the Bomb Squad of which Peter Stillman was a member of. Behind the Scenes *In the Metal Gear Solid 2 graphic novel, it is revealed that Fatman had a child arch nemesis, named "Little Boy", whom he killed. This was the name of the atomic bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima. *In the non-canonical Snake Tales, Fatman killed Richard Ames's sister in the church bombing, in the tale A Wrongdoing. Category:Game Boss Category:MGS2 Characters